officialwwefandomcom-20200214-history
TLC: Tables, Ladders
TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs (2015) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and WWE Network event, which was produced by WWE. It took place on December 13, 2015, at the TD Garden in Boston, Massachusetts. This was the seventh event under the TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs chronology. Eight matches were contested at the event (including with one match on the pre-show). In the main event, Sheamus defeated Roman Reigns in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match to retain the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. During the post-match, Reigns viciously attacked Triple H, which sent him to the hospital. Storylines The card consisted of eight matches, including one of the pre-show, that resulted from scripted storylines, where wrestlers portrayed villains, heroes, or less distinguishable characters in scripted events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches, with results predetermined by WWE's writers. Storylines between the characters played out on WWE's primary television programs, Raw and SmackDown. At Survivor Series, Roman Reigns defeated Dean Ambrose in a tournament final to win the vacant WWE World Heavyweight Championship, but Sheamus then cashed in his Money in the Bank contract and defeated Reigns to win the title. The following night on Raw, Sheamus was scheduled to defend the championship against Reigns in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match at the event. On the November 30 episode of Raw, Reigns received an early title match, in which he would win the title if he could defeat Sheamus in under 5:15; Reigns won the match by disqualification, but he did not win the title. On the November 26 episode of SmackDown, Dean Ambrose defeated Tyler Breeze and Dolph Ziggler in a Triple Threat match to earn a Intercontinental Championship match against Kevin Owens at the event. On the November 30 episode of Raw, The Lucha Dragons and The Usos faced in a number-one contender's match for The New Day's WWE Tag Team Championships, where The New Day attacked both teams, causing a double-disqualification. Stephanie McMahon decided that, because neither team lost, both would challenge the champions in a Triple Threat Tag Team Ladder match at the event. At Survivor Series, Charlotte defeated Paige via submission to retain the WWE Divas Championship. On the following night on Raw, Paige argued that Charlotte had cheated to retain the title, and received a rematch, which ended in a double countout. Following this, another rematch was scheduled for TLC. On the November 23 episode of Raw, Bray Wyatt and Luke Harper defeated The Dudley Boyz. The Dudley Boyz then defeated Braun Strowman and Erick Rowan on the next episode of SmackDown. The next week on Raw, Tommy Dreamer returned to WWE and joined The Dudley Boyz, after which the two groups fought to a no contest. On the December 3 of SmackDown, Wyatt defeated D-Von Dudley. On the December 7 episode of Raw, Rhyno returned to WWE, joining The Dudleyz, after which an 8-man Tag Team Elimination Tables match pitting The Dudleyz, Dreamer and Rhyno against The Wyatt Family was scheduled for the event. On the November 30 episode of Raw, Ryback interrupted Lana's return and defeated Rusev by countout in an impromptu match. After a rematch the following week on Raw, which ended in a double countout, a match was scheduled between the two at the event. At Hell in a Cell, Alberto Del Rio made his return to the WWE, to win his first United States Championship; while joining forces with manager Zeb Colter, leading to confrontations with Colter's former protege, Jack Swagger. After Del Rio ended his association with Colter on the December 7 episode of Raw, a title defense against Swagger in a Chairs match was scheduled to take place at the event. Aftermath On the following night, on Raw, Reigns was confronted by Stephanie McMahon and Mr. McMahon. After Reigns refused to apologize, Sheamus came to request a match with Reigns that night, putting his WWE World Heavyweight Championship on the line. Mr. McMahon made the match official under the condition that if Reigns failed to win the title, he would be fired. Despite interference from McMahon and The League of Nations, Reigns pinned Sheamus to win his second WWE World Heavyweight Championship. On the December 28 episode of Raw John Cena, who had lost the WWE United States Championship to Alberto Del Rio at Hell in a Cell, returned from a two-month hiatus and challenged Del Rio for the United States Championship that night. The ensuing title match ended in a disqualification win for Cena, after The League of Nations interfered and attacked Cena. On the January 7 episode of SmackDown, after Del Rio refused another title match, Cena introduced Kalisto of The Lucha Dragons; Kalisto won a non-title match against Del Rio and defeated Del Rio again on the January 11 episode of Raw to win the United States Championship. On the following night of Raw, after losing the WWE Intercontinental Championship, Kevin Owens interfered in a match between new champion Dean Ambrose and Dolph Zigglerand attacked both men, ending the match in disqualification. On the Tuesday December 22 live special SuperSmackDown, Ambrose retained the Intercontinental Championship after defeating Ziggler and Owens in a Triple Threat match. Ambrose retained the Intercontinental Championship against Owens on the January 7, 2016 episode of SmackDown after their match ended in a double countout. On the January 14 episode of SmackDown, Ambrose challenged Owens to a Last Man Standing Match for the Intercontinental Championship at Royal Rumble, which Owens accepted. On the December 14 episode of Raw, The Wyatt Family defeated The Dudley Boyz, Tommy Dreamer, and Rhyno, in an Extreme Rules match. On the December 21 episode of Raw, The Dudley Boyz and Dreamer faced The Wyatt Family, this time with Kane in a losing effort. The Dudley Boyz lost once again to the Wyatts on the following night's live special SuperSmackDown, while teaming with Kane and Ryback. Charlotte's heel persona continued to strain her friendship with Becky Lynch after the event. On the following night's Raw, Charlotte and Becky defeated Brie Bella and Alicia Fox after Ric Flair's interference allowed Becky to lock Alicia in submission for the win. On the December 17 episode of SmackDown, Becky defeated Brie by submission due to interference by Charlotte. On the Tuesday 22 special SuperSmackDown, Charlotte defeated Bella by submission while also leaving Becky to be assaulted by Team B.A.D. On the January 4, 2016 episode of Raw, Becky defeated Charlotte by roll-up despite Ric Flair interfering on his daughter's behalf. After the match Charlotte attacked Becky, turning both her and her father into villains. Charlotte defeated Becky with help from Flair to retain the Divas Championship on the January 7 episode of SmackDown. Results Other on-screen personnel See also * List of WWE pay-per-view events * TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs Category:TLC PPV Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2015 Pay-Per-View Events